


Bare

by socialriotbitch



Series: Strange Desires [8]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Filming, Foot Jobs, Glove Kink, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Polyamory, Pornography, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Riding Crops, Silence Kink, Snowballing, Some Fluff, Teasing, Thrill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialriotbitch/pseuds/socialriotbitch
Summary: Over some time now, Ruki has noticed that Reita really enjoys being watched during sex. Whether it's public sex or an orgy, Reita definitely gets off on being on display. He begins to wonder exactly how much of an exhibitionist Reita really is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of Ruki/Reita fics I'm writing in the same universe titled Strange Desires. All parts can be read alone, or in order. Mostly porn with some plot.
> 
> Written for the Pornography square on my kink bingo card. (2016)

The scarf was already itching, and they hadn't even arrived yet. Reita hated scarves. He wouldn't have worn one at all, if it hadn't been for how visible the bruises on his neck were. He had hoped they wouldn't be easily noticeable, but when they had visited Uruha the previous day, the first thing he'd said when he opened the door was a sassy remark about how Reita must have gotten a nice, long fucking, if his neck was any indication. Reita had snatched Ruki's scarf and worn it the rest of the day.

Now, as they entered the garage of PSC's building, Reita pulled the scarf tighter, checking in the mirror and making sure it covered his entire throat. Ruki snickered next to him as he parked. “You did very much ask for it.”

“I know.” Reita sighed. “And I don't regret it. I just wish your ugly scarf wasn't so itchy.”

“Bite your tongue, my scarf is gorgeous. You're just not a scarf type of guy.” Ruki grabbed his bag and exited the car, Reita following suit.

“There's a reason I don't wear them.”

“And right now, there's a reason you do.” Ruki rounded the car, adjusting Reita's scarf and brushing a finger over his cheek. Reita hissed. “Too bad you're not wearing your noseband. It would have covered this bruise up nicely.”

“That would have been too suspicious.” They started walking toward the entrance, Reita with his hands in his pockets, Ruki fishing for cigarettes in his bag.

“Good morning.” They looked up to see Kai standing by the door, waving at them.

“Morning, Kai.” Ruki had found his cigarettes, and stopped a couple feet away, lighting up. Reita walked over to Kai, partly to avoid the smoke.

He barely made it to the building before Kai was running out towards him, prodding at his face with a worried expression. “Shit, Reita. What happened?”

Ruki snorted behind him, and Reita flushed. He ran a hand through his hair, looking down at his feet. “Ruki did it. At my request.”

“Come now, Reita.” Ruki took a drag of his cigarette, smirking at him, and Reita could hear it in the tone of Ruki's voice even though he couldn't see it. “That wasn't how you said you'd do this.”

Reita drew a deep breath, looking up and meeting Kai's confused gaze. “I begged Sir to be rough with me, to bruise me and make me cry. He was very gracious, and gave me exactly what I wanted. I came hard for it, afterwards.”

“Oh.” Kai hid a giggle behind his hand. “That explains the scarf, then. I was wondering when you had changed your style. It doesn't suit you, you know.”

“It's only a temporary solution.” Reita grimaced. “And it itches like hell.”

“It's hot, you know.” Kai smiled, squeezing Reita's shoulder comfortingly. “Bruises, I mean. I don't blame you.”

“Thank you.” Reita was blushing deeply now, fidgeting as he stood, waiting for Ruki. They all looked up as another car approached, recognising it as Aoi's, and Reita steeled himself for another confrontation. Kai had been very understanding, but Reita didn't expect the same from Aoi. He would likely tease Reita endlessly about it. He grinned at the thought.

“Whoah, someone enjoyed their day off.” Aoi was smirking from ear to ear as he walked towards them, nodding towards Ruki. “Does Reita's skin taste nice?”

“They're not hickeys,” Ruki said casually. “Bruises.”

Aoi ran over and snatched the scarf from Reita, laughing as he surveyed the dark marks that surrounded Reita's neck. “You look great, Reita. And is that a black eye I spot?”

Reita huffed, taking his scarf back. The humiliation was enough to wake his cock to life, and he tried hard to avoid thinking about anything sexual, not wanting to go to work with an obvious boner. “Maybe.”

He was spun around quickly, one arm around his torso pulling his back flush against Aoi's body, and the other reaching up to clasp around Reita's neck, carefully. Aoi held him still, even as Reita struggled. “Give me a proper answer.”

Aoi's raspy voice, loud enough that both Ruki and Kai could hear them, went straight to Reita's cock, and he stopped squirming, gripping Aoi's wrist to hold himself steady. He glanced at Ruki, but he was still calmly smoking, watching them with a glint in his eye. Reita gasped as Aoi's hold tightened briefly, a warning, but the pressure on his already bruised throat sent shivers of pleasure down his spine. “Yes, Sir.”

“What did Ruki do to you?”

“He beat me, tossed me around, kicked and punched me until I fell to my knees. I thanked him by sucking him off, and he spanked me with a riding crop, long enough that I started crying. I licked his ass and he came on my face, then he choked me while I stroked myself to completion, at his orders.”

Aoi's voice was right next to his ear, low and sultry. “And did you like it? Were you horny through the entire scene, taking pleasure in your master hurting you?”

Reita nodded, stifling a moan. “Yes, Sir, I loved it.”

“He begged for more like a proper painslut,” Ruki helpfully added.

“What a fucking whore.” Aoi licked the side of Reita's neck, his grip tightening around his throat, and this time, Reita didn't hold back the moan. “You enjoy that, huh?”

“Very much, Sir.” Whether Aoi was cutting off his air flow or he was just too horny to take a deep breath, Reita wasn't sure. Then, abruptly, Aoi let go of him completely, and Reita staggered forward, clutching at his neck.

“What's the time?” Aoi asked.

Kai pulled out his phone. “We've got fifteen minutes.”

“I knew it was smart to get here early.” Aoi was already undoing his belt, and he looked over at Ruki with a smirk. “Can I borrow your pet's hole?”

Ruki shrugged. “That's what it's for.”

Aoi shoved his trousers out of the way and pulled his cock out. “Get on your knees.”

“Yes, Sir.” Reita dropped to his knees immediately, looking up when Aoi came to stand in front of him. Aoi's hand twisted in his hair, and he pulled his head at the same time as he pushed his dick forwards, Reita opening his mouth obediently and taking him with ease.

“Use your hands, make me come fast. We don't have a lot of time, and I suspect I'm not the only one who's hard now.” Reita nodded slightly, reaching up to stroke Aoi's shaft as he suckled on the head. He closed his eyes for better focus, swirling his tongue and doing his best to make Aoi cum.

“You have a well trained slut, Ruki,” Kai remarked. He was undoing his own trousers, stroking his cock as he watched Reita suck. “Mind if I borrow him after Aoi?”

“No problem.” Ruki stubbed out his cigarette, shifting from one foot to the other while he tried to decide whether he would need to cum as well, or if he could wait. The sounds Aoi was making went straight to Ruki's cock, and he was hard already. “He loves being used as a cumdump. This is actually a pretty recent fantasy for him.”

Reita moaned, and Aoi's hand twisted in his hair to get his attention. “Swallow it all, unless you want to come in to work looking like you just blew someone in the parking lot.” He thrust his hips into Reita's mouth a few times before he came, groaning blissfully as he felt Reita swallow everything he had to offer. He stepped away and tucked himself back in. “Next.”

“Too bad Uruha's late,” Kai said with a smile, taking Aoi's spot and shoving his cock into Reita's open mouth. “He doesn't know what he's missing out on.”

“His loss,” Aoi said, taking a cigarette from Ruki and lighting up, sighing as he took a drag. “That felt good. Every Tuesday should start like this.”

“Agreed.” Kai was fucking Reita's mouth lazily, and Reita was already squirming in his spot, turned on beyond coherence. Ruki was right, this was definitely one of his fantasies, being used like this, as nothing more than a hole to cum in. And the way they were talking, as if nothing was out of the ordinary, as if Reita wasn't even there, only added to his arousal. He felt filthy, like a toy to be used by anyone who wanted, like he had no authority over his own body.

He wanted to touch himself so badly, but the way things were going, he doubted he would be allowed to cum. They didn't have much time, and after all, he was just a slut. Here to serve, please, without thought for his own pleasure. Maybe Ruki would let him cum later, in the lunch break, if Reita begged nicely enough. Maybe he'd jerk Reita off in the bathroom. Or tell Reita to do it himself, that he didn't care whether Reita came or stayed hard for the whole day. Fuck, Reita was horny.

He started out of his thoughts as he felt someone grip his arm. He looked up to meet Ruki's eyes, and Ruki looked down at his cock pointedly. Reita took the hint, reaching up to stroke Ruki while Kai still fucked his mouth, cock hitting the back of Reita's throat with every thrust. “Take it,” Kai grunted, pulling almost all the way out, leaving the head in Reita's mouth as he stroked himself through his orgasm, Reita swallowing his cum eagerly.

Reita barely had time to catch his breath before Ruki yanked his head towards his cock. “Lick.” Reita bent forward, licking up the side of Ruki's dick while looking up at him. He lapped at Ruki's cock, flicking his tongue into the slit now and then, until Ruki grabbed his jaw, holding his mouth open as he thrust his hips forward, sliding his dick past Reita's lips. He stroked himself a few more times, and then he came, filling Reita's mouth with his spunk and sighing in content.

“Thanks, Ruki,” Kai said, and Reita's cock twitched. There it was again, that feeling of being nothing more than a toy, Ruki's possession for him to offer up to anyone who wanted him. He stayed on his knees, panting, waiting for permission to stand.

Aoi tossed the scarf into Reita's lap. “Better put that on again. Staff might get the wrong idea.” Reita nodded and tied it back around his neck.

He looked up when he felt a finger trace his jawline. Ruki was smirking down at him. “You've been a good bitch. If you continue to behave, I might let you cum in the break.” He smiled fondly, and Reita returned it, leaning slightly into Ruki's touch. “Get up.”

Reita stood up on shaky legs, wiping his knees off and trying to adjust his trousers. His boner was prominent, and he hadn't brought a jacket. Hopefully he could slip into his seat without anyone noticing how hard he was. They heard another car pull up, parking nearby, and seconds later, Uruha came running.

“I'm five minutes late, and you're all standing out here?” As his eyes scanned Reita, bruised cheek, hair a mess, the front of his trousers tented, his brows furrowed in confusion. “What did I miss?”

Ruki laughed as he started walking towards the entrance. “We'll tell you about it in the break.”

~

As soon as the lunch break started, Ruki had dragged Reita off to the bathrooms without a word. He'd shoved him into the stall furthest from the door, putting a finger to his lips and speaking in a hushed voice. “Not a sound. Unless you want a staff member running in and interrupting us, I don't want one word from you. I'll tell you when to cum.”

Reita nodded his understanding and was turned around, biting his lip as Ruki unzipped his trousers. He had been constantly horny since they entered the building, every time the meeting topic had been about something he wasn't directly concerned with, his mind had drifted off to sucking Kai and Aoi off in the parking lot. He would need a briefing from Ruki afterwards, in case he'd missed anything important. As Ruki pulled his cock out of his boxers and began stroking it, Reita had to hold his breath to avoid moaning in relief. The gentle touch to his oversensitive cock nearly hurt.

“You were such a good boy earlier today, I think you earned an orgasm,” Ruki whispered into his ear. He had one hand wrapped around Reita's abdomen, the other was jerking him slowly. “As much fun as it would be to keep you on edge until tonight, you should probably pay attention to what's being said. I could tell you were lost in thought a couple times there. Think about anything interesting? Recalling how it felt to be a cockslut?”

He nodded his head as much as he could, leaning one hand on the wall and gripping the arm around his abdomen with the other. He held on to Ruki and worked on not bucking into his fist, frustrated with Ruki's slow pace. He had been hard for hours now, he didn't need to take it slow.

“I was so proud of you, pleasuring Kai and Aoi selflessly. I've really trained you well.” Ruki nibbled on Reita's jawline, biting the skin gently. “I know you love being obedient, serving others at my command. Gets you so fucking hard, doesn't it?” He clenched his fist tightly around Reita's shaft, and Reita gasped in response.

They both started as the door to the restroom opened. Ruki's free hand was immediately over Reita's mouth, muffling the startled moan before Reita was even aware he'd made a sound. Whoever had entered the room was completely oblivious, however, walking over to one of the urinals and going about their business. Reita's breathing had quickened, and he was sure his eyes were as wide as plates by now. He hoped whoever was here was just going to finish pissing and leave quickly, because Ruki's hand had stopped moving, and he already missed the friction.

He barely heard the guy flush over how loud his pulse was, his heart beating at an alarming rate. The worst part was, some dark part of him almost wished they'd be caught. The thrill of the potential was definitely there, and Reita wasn't deterred in the least, quite the contrary, his cock was now leaking in Ruki's hand, and he dared a low sigh when the blow dryer started, thanking his lucky stars for how noisy it was.

The guy left, and as soon as the door shut behind him, Ruki started chuckling. His hand moved from Reita's mouth, and he breathed a gasp, tilting his head as Ruki resumed nipping at his jaw. “Excited, are we?” he whispered against his skin, barely audible. “I could feel your pulse. Your heart was racing.”

Reita braced both arms against the wall now, bending slightly forwards as Ruki resumed stroking him, smearing the precum over the head and scraping his nail along the shaft. “Does it turn you on, the prospect of being caught in a compromising position? Is that why you like fucking in public so much? The danger of knowing someone could catch you, see what a whore you are?”

He barely managed to bite back a moan, and his hips were straining to keep from bucking up into Ruki's hand. He was so close, having been on edge all morning, and he would have cum already, if he didn't have to wait for Ruki's permission. “Is that why you enjoyed yourself so much earlier? Sucking cock in a parking lot, where anyone could drive by and see you? Or was it the way they used you, not giving so much as a thought for your pleasure, just shoving their cocks into your face until they came?” Reita nodded vaguely, making Ruki chuckle and suck on his jaw, a small hickey forming.

“Yeah, that's it? You want to be a toy, something for guys to cum on, only using you for a quick orgasm and leaving you high and dry afterwards?” His lips touched the shell of Reita's ear, and he whispered so low that Reita had to hold his breath to hear him at all. “My filthy cumdump, nothing but a hole to shove full of cocks and see how many you can take before passing out.”

Reita's fists clenched, his nails scraping against the wall, and he had to focus all his will power on not cumming then and there, dick twitching as he held back the inevitable. Ruki gave him a few quick strokes, and his free hand clasped over Reita's mouth again as he gave the order to cum. Reita lost it, hips jerking as he sprayed his cum, some hitting the toilet bowl, most of it landing on the seat in stead. To his relief, Ruki stroked him through it, muffling his moans with his hand.

When Reita was done, Ruki let go of him, grabbing some toilet paper and cleaning off both Reita and the toilet seat. He flushed and left the stall, starting to wash his hands. Reita didn't move, still hazy from the orgasm and the realisation that someone had almost caught him getting a quickie in the bathroom. From his own band mate, none the less.

“You coming?” Ruki giggled at his own joke. “Or are you going to stay in there for the rest of the day?”

“One moment,” Reita replied, tucking himself back in and zipping up. He looked himself in the mirror as he washed his hands, pupils blown, a fresh hickey below his jaw, lips red from how he'd bitten them to stay silent.

“You're a hot mess,” Ruki concluded, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

“Is it too obvious?”

“It won't be, by the time lunch is over. I texted Kai to buy us something, him and Uruha went to get food. Aoi should already be in the break room. I assume you're hungry?”

“Yeah.” Reita smiled and pecked Ruki's cheek as he passed him. “Thank you.”

“Like I said, you earned it. Oh, and we need to have a chat soon. Tonight, preferably.”

Reita raised an eyebrow as he fidgeted with his scarf. “About?”

“Your exhibitionist streak.” Ruki grinned, running a finger down Reita's cheek. “My place tonight?”

“Gladly.” Reita smiled at Ruki for a while, letting him play with his hair, arranging the strands. “Which reminds me, we should tell the others about our plans to move in together.”

“You're right. Wanna do it now?”

“I want to eat. Think you can do most of the talking?”

“Sure.” Ruki left for the break room, Reita trailing behind. As predicted, Aoi was already there, lounging on one of the sofas and checking his phone. He looked up when they entered, and it didn't take more than a glance at Reita's expression for him to realise where they'd been.

“Quick hand job in the bathroom?” Aoi grinned when they nodded. “Did you get caught?”

“Almost,” Ruki said nonchalantly, as if it wouldn't have been an issue if they did. “But Reita managed to stay silent, luckily.”

“Hmm.” Aoi nodded thoughtfully, turning to Reita. “Earlier, was that okay? Just having you blow me and not giving you anything for it?”

“Yeah, absolutely. I enjoy it, even if I don't cum. Hell, I don't need to touch myself to get hard from sucking cock. Especially under suitably humiliating conditions.” Reita took a seat opposite the low coffee table, facing Aoi. “I liked it that way, with you and Kai just using me. Don't worry.”

“Good. We figured either you or Ruki would let us know if we were overstepping any boundaries. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I know I did.”

“Then I'm glad.” Reita gave an earnest smile.

Just then, Uruha and Kai entered the room with two plastic bags, Kai setting the table with a selection of various take-out and wooden chopsticks. Reita's mouth watered at the food. “Kai told me what I'd missed out on earlier. Shame I had to be late today of all days,” Uruha said with a pout, ruffling Reita's hair. “You owe me one.”

Reita shrugged and reached for a box of noodles. “Any time. Just not right now, I'm starving, and Ruki has something important to tell you all.”

Ruki laughed as all eyes turned towards him. “I have something important to say? This was your idea in the first place.” Reita looked up and gave him his best puppy eyes, shoving noodles into his mouth with his chopsticks. Ruki rolled his eyes. “Reita and I have decided to move in together.”

“Really?” Kai's smile lit up his face. “That's wonderful news!”

“I'm so happy for you guys,” Uruha said as he swallowed his food.

Aoi nodded. “Congratulations. You guys will be happy together.”

“Have you decided where you're going to live?”

Reita and Ruki looked at each other, and Ruki smiled. “It sounds like Reita wants to look for a new place. Either a small house or an apartment, whatever we can find that fits our needs best.”

The others nodded, Kai waving his chopsticks at them excitedly. “Where?”

Ruki shrugged, and Reita finally took a break from eating to reply. “Definitely Tokyo. Hopefully central. We haven't actually started looking yet, we don't really know what it's going to cost, and whether we'll even find anything. But if we're lucky, somewhere not too far away from you guys or the studio.”

“Here I almost worried you guys were going to move to California or something,” Aoi joked.

“Can you imagine the commute?” Kai reached for one of the small packs of soy sauce, flicking Aoi's head as he leaned back. “They'd go bankrupt.”

“Really, though.” Uruha squeezed Reita's leg and smiled warmly at him, Reita returning it. “This is going to be great for you guys.”

Reita felt Ruki's hand searching for his, finding it and interlacing their fingers, and he looked down at their hands fondly. “Yeah, it is.”

~

When Reita had left his shoes by the door, he knelt down in the entryway of Ruki's apartment, awaiting orders. Usually, when Ruki invited him over for sex, he wanted Reita to slip into his submissive role as early as possible, even if they didn't start right away. Therefore, Reita was surprised when Ruki came to look for him, shaking his head when he spotted Reita kneeling on the floor. “No, I said we were going to talk. Properly. Come join me in the living room.”

He followed him with uncertain steps, taking a seat on the couch when Ruki motioned for him to. He must have looked quite perplexed, because Ruki stroked his cheek with a soft smile. “Don't be scared. I just want to try something we haven't done before, and I feel like it needs a bit of proper discussion.” Reita nodded slowly, and Ruki sat down in an armchair, facing Reita. “How far do you think your exhibitionism goes?”

Reita considered it for a while, biting his lip. “I haven't thought much about it. It's hard to tell sometimes if I find something arousing in and of itself, or just because I find it humiliating.” Ruki nodded, the faintest hint of a grin pulling at his lips, making Reita blush and look away, fixing his gaze on the wall instead. “But I know it turns me on to feel like I'm being watched, during sex, or even just when you're teasing me.”

“By anyone? Or only by people you trust?”

“Maybe even less when it's someone I trust.” Reita's blush deepened, and he bit his lip, still refusing to look at Ruki. “Again, it's hard to tell what's arousing because of my humiliation kink and not, but I'm usually more turned on by the concept of being watched by absolute strangers than by friends. With friends, there's a level of comfort, I know that they enjoy it, and I know their intentions. With absolute strangers, there's a thrill in not knowing what's going through their heads. Are they getting off on my promiscuity? Are they absolutely disgusted by me? Do they want to fuck me? Call the police?”

“It sounds to me like this overlaps with a lot of kinks,” Ruki said.

“I guess so.” Reita finally raised his head to meet Ruki's gaze. “I'm sorry. It's hard to tell.”

Ruki smiled in a way he hoped was comforting. “There's no need to apologise. You're right, it is hard.”

“But what was it you wanted to try that needed discussing?”

Nodding to himself, Ruki crossed his legs, fidgeting, and if Reita didn't think it impossible, Ruki almost seemed nervous. It always surprised him when Ruki seemed reluctant to admit his own desires, because Reita knew he wasn't ashamed, and he certainly hoped he wasn't afraid Reita would turn him down. “I was thinking about filming. While we fuck.”

Reita's brows furrowed. “Like... a porno?”

Ruki shrugged. “I guess. I just thought it would be hot, tying you down and teasing you, catching it all on video.”

Reita nodded slowly, considering it. He wasn't immediately opposed to the idea. In all honesty, it sounded hot, and it would definitely make for some good fapping material later. He had no clue what he looked like during sex, all the faces and sounds he made, all his begging. It could be interesting. “Were you thinking of using it for anything?”

“I'm not going to post it online, if that's what you think.”

“Of course not.”

“I was just going to keep it for personal use. We could watch it together sometime, as foreplay maybe. Or, if you were okay with it, we could show it to the other members.”

“That's a good idea. Both of them.” It sounded more and more appealing to Reita the more he thought about it. “Did you want to do it tonight?”

Ruki looked surprised. “Well, if you don't mind...”

“I've never done this before, though. I might not be good at it.”

“But you've been filmed about a million times.”

“That's different,” Reita said, shaking his head briefly. “On stage I forget the cameras are even there.”

“Then just do what you do during interviews.”

“Talk loud and clear, don't look directly into the lens, pretend you don't know it's there, but still try to look your best?”

Ruki nodded. “Pretty much. Just act natural. And don't moan any more than you normally would, that's just corny.”

“Then let's do it.” Reita got up, grabbing Ruki and leaning down to kiss him. He pulled away with a smile, squeezing Ruki's shoulder. “Right now!”

“You're amazing, did I ever tell you that?” Ruki cupped Reita's cheek, stroking absently with his thumb. “Any special boundaries for tonight, or anything else I should know about?” Reita shook his head. “Then strip.”

Removing all his clothing and folding it neatly on the couch, Reita dropped to his knees in front of Ruki's feet, clasping his hands together behind his back and looking at Ruki expectantly. Ruki got up and motioned for him to follow, Reita crawling after him to the bedroom. Ruki was already clearing the bed, setting aside the duvet and pillows, leaving nothing on the mattress. “Lie down, on your back, arms and legs spread.”

When Reita was in the desired position, Ruki began tying his arms to the headboard, weaving the red rope between the bed and Reita's wrists. He moved on to the next, taking his sweet time, making sure Reita was securely restrained before he went to the closet to retrieve a spreader bar. He held it up so Reita could see it, raising an eyebrow in question, and Reita nodded. “Please, Sir.”

“Of course.” Ruki fastened the padded cuffs to Reita's ankles, checking that the straps weren't too tight. The bar kept Reita's legs spread wide, though not uncomfortable. He couldn't close his legs, however, and he felt rather exposed, his dick already half-hard. Grabbing another length of rope, Ruki tied it first to the spreader bar, and then to the bedframe. Now Reita couldn't move his legs at all, or even lift his hips. He was stretched out on Ruki's bed like a starfish, completely vulnerable, unable to escape. “How does it feel?”

Reita tried to move, but didn't manage anything other than slight wiggling of any of his limbs. None of the ropes or cuffs were too tight, or in any way uncomfortable, however, and he could move his head however he liked. “Good, Sir.”

“Excellent. Get comfy.” Reita tilted his head to watch Ruki prepare, walking about the room and getting everything they would need. Ruki stripped out of his casual clothes, and Reita gasped softly when he pulled on first a pair of tight leather pants (with nothing underneath), and a matching pair of leather gloves. He knelt on the edge of the bed, fastening a black collar around Reita's neck, hooking his finger under it and pulling slightly, forcing Reita to lift his head. He smirked down at him, holding his gaze until Reita's neck was so strained, he was practically shaking, but he didn't break eye contact. Letting Reita's head drop to the mattress, Ruki went to fetch the last item they needed.

Reita was surprised when Ruki began erecting a tripod. He hadn't even known Ruki owned one, though to be fair, Ruki could just as well have bought one for the occasion, or borrowed it. The realisation that Ruki had been so confident Reita would consent that he had already prepared everything made Reita grin. He watched calmly while Ruki walked over and drew the curtains, then set up the camera, adjusting it until he found the angle he wanted. “You can back out now if you want to. I promise I won't mind.”

“I'm good, Sir,” Reita replied, leaning his head back and staring at the ceiling. “Ready when you are.”

The camera beeped faintly, signalling that it had begun recording, and Reita took a deep breath. He felt the mattress dip under his feet, and he raised his head slightly, watching Ruki climb onto the bed. He had grabbed a riding crop, and snapped it lightly against his palm, the sight making Reita shudder with want.

“You look exquisite like this. All tied up, completely defenceless, unable to escape.” Ruki trailed the tip of the crop up Reita's leg, past his knee, along his thigh. “Unable to retaliate.” He flicked his wrist, striking the inside of Reita's thigh with the crop. When Reita barely flinched, he whacked him again, hard enough to draw a gasp from Reita this time.

Settling into a kneeling position between Reita's legs, Ruki trailed his fingers along Reita's inner thigh, pinching the skin where he'd struck, admiring the red mark. Reita twitched, but made no sound, and Ruki rubbed patterns into the skin, a gentle caress of the tips of his fingers that soon had Reita's breath coming out in shallow pants. Lifting Reita's balls with one hand, Ruki pressed against Reita's perineum with his thumb, enjoying the moan that escaped Reita's throat at the action. “You're already so hard for me,” Ruki observed, continuing to rub his thumb over Reita's taint, the feeling of leather on his skin making Reita keen. “You're not going to last very long, are you?”

“No, Sir, I'm sorry, Sir.” Reita mewled and lifted his head, his eyes locking with Ruki's. He was consciously aware of the camera pointed at him, and even though he was normally easily excited, tonight he would probably come faster than he usually did because of it. He had the nagging feeling of being watched, even if there was nobody else in the room. Although Ruki was right and he really should be used to being filmed by now, this was entirely different. He felt exposed, vulnerable in a way that had nothing to do with the fact that he was tied down. It was exhilarating, to say the least.

“You're still going to have to wait for permission to cum, as usual.” Ruki lifted the crop he'd set down earlier, flicking his wrist and striking Reita's abdomen, making him moan.

“Yes, Sir,” Reita replied, closing his eyes when Ruki hit him again, starting up an even rhythm, aiming to litter every inch of Reita's torso with red marks. It didn't take long before Reita was squirming as much as he could, pulling on the ropes that bound his wrists to the bed until his knuckles went white.

Ruki watched Reita with a blank expression, masking his features to hide just how much Reita's struggling was exciting him. Reita's muscles tensed, stretching his upper body taut, and when Ruki struck one of his fading bruises with the crop, Reita cried out. “Does it feel good, bitch?”

“So good, Sir,” Reita sobbed, feeling a blush creeping onto his cheeks. The combination of the humiliating pet name and his constant awareness of the fact that he was being recorded made Reita's cock twitch. “I'm so horny, Sir.”

“I can see that.” Ruki gently tapped the crop against Reita's dick, and Reita choked on a moan. “Would you like me to blow you?”

Reita looked up in disbelief, head spinning as he tried to catch his breath. “Y-You would?”

Ruki hummed thoughtfully, snapping the crop against Reita's hip, making him hiss. “You've been such a good boy all day, I think you've earned it. If you ask me nicely.”

“Please, oh god, please, Sir.” Reita cleared his throat, straining his neck so he could directly into Ruki's eyes. “Please suck me off, I promise I'll be a good little slut, I'll do anything you want, Sir.”

“Of course you will. I'm still not convinced, though.” He sat back on his haunches, setting aside the riding crop and tilting his head at Reita. “Whose slut are you?”

“Yours, Sir, your fucktoy to use however you please.” Reita was rambling now, too horny and too excited at the prospect of Ruki sucking him to remain calm. And the idea of having it on video only made it better, the thought of being able to watch Ruki pleasure him, see what Ruki looked like giving a blowjob, those perfect lips wrapped around his dick, and Reita's own reactions, was irresistible. “Please, Sir, I'm your cock hungry whore, please suck my cock.”

His last sentence trailed off in a sob, and it was all the convincing Ruki needed. He leaned forward and wrapped his lips around Reita's dick, swirling his tongue around the head while he coiled his hand around the shaft, stroking slowly. Reita tensed again, trying to buck his hips into Ruki's mouth, but his entire body was stretched to the point where he couldn't lift himself so much as an inch off the mattress, and he was left with no option but to moan and thrash his head as Ruki sucked him greedily.

Again Reita remembered that every movement, every sound, every breath he drew was captured by the camera, and although Ruki had told him not to exaggerate, he couldn't help but groan a little louder. He wondered what he looked like, moaning and writhing like a slut, desperate for Ruki's mouth. He didn't have it in him to be embarrassed at how pathetic he must have sounded begging for Ruki to blow him right then, but he was sure when he watched the video later, he would be.

Ruki suckled on Reita's cock lazily, stroking the shaft and lavishing the head with attention. He may have suggested this mostly for Reita's benefit, to be able to watch Reita's every reaction, every twitch closely at a later point, but he wouldn't deny that he was more than a little excited at the prospect of being able to watch himself suck Reita off. He knew he was good at it, and he probably looked more than hot enough, bobbing his head and slurping around Reita's dick. Reita seemed to agree, because his thigh muscles quivered with the strain of holding back from cumming.

Ruki slipped Reita's cock out of his mouth with a wet pop, sticking his tongue into the slit and lapping at the precum oozing from the head. “You're ready to cum already, aren't you? Does my mouth feel that good?”

“Feels amazing, Sir,” Reita slurred, vision blurring as he tried to watch Ruki lick the head, pinning Reita with a sultry gaze. “May I please cum?”

“Hmmm...” Ruki licked his lips, running a finger down the shaft of Reita's cock and watching as it twitched. “You may.” Sliding his lips down Reita's dick, Ruki relaxed his throat, ignoring his gag reflex, taking Reita as deep as he could. Reita came with a loud groan, hips twitching faintly, head falling back against the mattress as he emptied his balls into Ruki's mouth. He was barely done riding the waves of his orgasm before Ruki kissed him, and Reita realised Ruki hadn't swallowed. Reita's mouth was filled with his own cum, dribbling down his face and past his lips as Ruki kissed him sloppily, and Reita licked his lips when Ruki pulled away, moaning at the taste.

“Thank you, Sir,” Reita panted, trying to catch his breath. Ruki smiled and reached over to the nightstand, grabbing the bottle of lube he had prepared earlier, squirting a generous amount on his fingers. Without much preamble, he lifted his hips and slid his trousers down enough to bare his ass, reaching behind himself, slipping a finger into his anus and slowly sliding it in and out.

Reita's gaze fell from Ruki's eyes to his crotch, but to his great disappointment, those damned leather trousers were blocking his view, and he couldn't see anything. He knew what was going on, though, when Ruki threw his head back and gasped, rocking his hips onto his hand as he cursed. He also knew the camera had a perfect view of everything, and he wondered if that had been Ruki's plan all along. Every jerk of Ruki's hips, every gasp, every thrust of his fingers would be captured by the camera, and Reita felt his arousal spike up again at the thought of watching the video later, being able to see then what he couldn't now; Ruki straddling his chest, fingering himself, still wearing those damn gloves that only made everything worse.

Slipping his fingers out of his ass, Ruki leaned over once more, grabbing a slim plug and the bottle of lube. He slicked the toy up, not missing the hitch in Reita's breath as he did, and slowly slid it inside himself. He made sure it was held snugly in place, wiggling his ass for the camera before he pulled his trousers back up, licking his fingers off one by one as he met Reita's hooded gaze. He winked and crawled off Reita's body, sitting down between Reita's legs, far down on the bed. “You've only just finished cumming, you can't be getting hard again already.”

Pathetically enough, he was. Just the sight of Ruki pleasuring himself, even as obscured as it had been, coupled with the knowledge that his post-orgasmic state had been immortalized on film, was making Reita's dick slowly grow hard again. He was about to excuse himself when he felt something slide up the inside of his leg, and his breath was knocked out of his lungs when he realised it was Ruki's foot, now nudging Reita's balls, and he lifted his head to see better. Ruki was leaning back on his hands, one leg tucked under the other, and he gradually applied more pressure, until Reita couldn't help but moan.

“You're really horny today, aren't you, my little whore? What's gotten into you?” Ruki tilted his head with a pout, but Reita didn't miss the glint in his eye as he curled his toes, scraping the nails over Reita's shaft and drawing more sounds of pleasure from his lips. “Have you missed being tied down like this, stretched taut and unable to move more than your head?”

“Please, Sir, more.”

“Good boy,” Ruki praised, dragging his foot up the length of Reita's dick, which by now was pointing almost straight up, and yet again Ruki was amazed by Reita's stamina. He could get hard again only ten minutes after an orgasm, if Ruki pushed the right buttons. “So hard already, so eager to please your master.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Somewhere in his hazy brain, Reita remembered Ruki telling him to articulate every word clearly, and he tried his best, but he was more than a little breathless by now. It's not like he was a professional porn star, he wasn't particularly eloquent when he was turned on, but he wanted to do his best, wanted to impress Ruki. “Your foot feels so good on my cock, Sir.”

“Yeah, I can tell.” Ruki grinned, sliding the sole of his foot down the shaft. He adjusted his position so he could lift both legs easily, and trapped Reita's cock between them, stroking slowly. It took a lot of concentration, but after a while, he managed to stroke Reita's dick with his feet, and although it was a little difficult, the reaction was more than worth it. Reita's moans picked up until he was babbling incoherently, staring at the ceiling in ecstasy as his body was racked with pleasure, struggling against his bonds. “That's right, pet, make as much noise as you want, let me know how good it feels.”

“So good, Sir,” Reita managed between mewls, clenching his thighs as if trying to close his legs, but the spreader bar kept him open, vulnerable, and he couldn't do anything but let the pleasure overcome him. “I'm gonna lose my mind.”

Ruki chuckled, ceasing his motions and clamping his heels together over the base of Reita's cock, tight enough to hurt, and Reita screamed. “Be patient, slut, you'll have to stay horny quite a while longer.” Reita barely managed a nod, biting his lip to muffle his sobs, and Ruki slowly straightened up. He slid off the bed, removing his trousers completely and throwing them on a nearby chair. He was rock hard himself, and he gave his cock a few strokes, knowing the camera was angled in such a way that it would capture the action. “Are you ready again?”

Reita caught his breath and pulled himself back from the edge he had been threatening to tumble over at any second. He had gotten pretty good at stopping himself from cumming, however, and it wasn't long before he nodded. “Ready, Sir.”

Straddling Reita's hips, Ruki reached for the butt plug, sliding it slowly out of himself and moaning as it slipped out easily. He grabbed the lube again, pouring some on Reita's dick, smearing it over the shaft. He was definitely going to have to wash these gloves before he wore them again. Sinking down into Reita's lap, Ruki moaned at the feeling of Reita stretching him, filling him up deliciously. He managed to take the entire length in one thrust, and he heard Reita's breath quicken, felt Reita try to buck his hips, but it was impossible with the way he was bound. “Patience, dear. Don't you wanna be a good boy?”

“Please, Sir,” Reita whined, opening his eyes to watch Ruki slowly raise his hips, Reita's cock nearly slipping out, before slamming back down. Reita's jaw trembled, his mouth open as he breathed heavily, trying his best to watch Ruki start to fuck himself on his cock. “Fuck, Sir!”

“That's right, scream for me.” Ruki threw his head back, supporting himself on Reita's thighs as he bounced on his cock. “Your cock feels so good, stretching me so nicely.” He couldn't wait to see the video later, be able to watch himself ride Reita, the arch of his back as he tried to hit his prostate, the way his gloved fingers dug into Reita's skin, nails biting into the flesh and probably leaving marks, the grunts and moans he elicited as he struggled to keep the rhythm.

Reita didn't have a single thought left in his brain, didn't register anything except Ruki's ass clenching around him, stimulating his cock in all the right places, and it took every bit of his willpower to keep from cumming. He knew he wouldn't be allowed to before Ruki, so he focused in stead on putting on a show, being as slutty and debauched as he could, knowing it turned Ruki on to hear him lose himself in the pleasure. “I can't hold back, Sir.”

“Yes you can, I've trained you for this,” Ruki scolded. “You're not cumming until I do, so shut up and fucking clench.” He leaned forward a little, moaning as Reita's cock finally hit his prostate, and he started thrusting with renewed vigor, fucking himself in pure abandon. “So fucking close!”

For a while, they just moaned in unison, Ruki bucking his hips fervently as he closed a hand around his dick, pumping in time with his thrusts. He couldn't have dragged it out any longer if he had wanted to, and he came with a shout, spilling over his hand and Reita's abdomen. He slowed his hips to a languid roll, still milking himself for the last drops when Reita found his voice again. “Please, please, Sir, let me cum, I'm so close, so good, can't wait any longer,” he rambled, and Ruki laughed at the desperation in his voice.

“Go on then, fill me with your cum.” Reita didn't have to be told twice, every muscle in his body straining against his bonds as he came, screaming until he had no more oxygen left in his lungs. He zoned out for a couple minutes, just letting his body throb with the aftershocks of his orgasm, starting when Ruki gently tapped his shoulder. “The camera is off. I'm gonna untie you now.”

Reita nodded, and Ruki smiled, beginning to undo the knots around Reita's wrists. Slowly, Reita rested his arms on his stomach, groaning at the ache. He would be sore in the morning. “Thank you.”

Ruki shushed him, unfastening the cuffs on the spreader bar and tossing it to the floor. They could clean after dinner, now the most pressing matter would be eating before they got a headache. It had been a while since lunch, after all. “I didn't expect that to go as well as it did.”

“Why not?” Reita sat up, gently massaging his tired limbs.

“I just didn't know you would find it that hot being filmed, is all.”

“Oh.” Reita grinned shyly. “What can I say, I like feeling exposed, watched.”

“I know, it's my own fault I keep underestimating how kinky you are.” Ruki kissed Reita's leg. “Want to go out for dinner?”

“Then I would have to shower. Can't we get take out in stead?”

“You have to shower anyway, you're covered in cum,” Ruki said with a sneer, lightly punching Reita's chest. “But fine, we can get take out and watch a movie.”

Seizing Ruki's hand, Reita pulled him forwards, wrapping his arms around Ruki's torso and hugging him tightly, burying his face in his neck. “Only if you shower with me.”

Ruki closed his eyes with a smile, threading his fingers through Reita's hair, and they stayed like that for a while, tangled in each others' limbs, enjoying the closeness. “Fine, we'll shower together.” Reita whooped victoriously, and Ruki laughed. “Do I spoil you too much?”

“Nah. I wouldn't start worrying about that before you just let me cum whenever I want to.”

“But where's the fun in that?” Ruki smirked, pinching Reita's side. “Good point, at least I still have some semblance of control in this relationship. Fried noodles or curry?”

“Noodles,” Reita mumbled. “From that corner place with all the potted plants.”

Ruki whined. “But they're so expensive!”

“Hey, I let you film me while we fucked.”

Rolling his eyes, Ruki leaned in, hugging Reita close. The stench of sweat didn't bother him too much, nor the cum they were smearing between them as they cuddled. All that mattered was the fact that he had Reita. “Okay, noodles from the corner place.”

“And kit-kats.”

Ruki smiled into the skin of Reita's neck. “And kit-kats.”


End file.
